sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Imperial Gala Continued
Grand Ballroom -- Imperial Museum: Coruscant There is no doubt that this is the most spectacular part of the museum, the ballroom as breathtaking as it is expansive. The floor is inlaid with extremely rare marble tiles, the stone similar to that found within the exhibit hall, the color of which lighten gradually as it grow closer to the walls. Precious metals and woods from around the galaxy adorn the trimmings of the room underscoring the vast power of the Empire. Upon the walls artwork is hung in proud display, each depicting an important event in the Imperial history carefully selected to stir the emotion of the one who looks upon it. Exquisite paintings of epic battles hang along side images of many of the Emperors, each painting chosen to tell a tale. Long banners of white offset with black and cerulean blue streamers have been hung from the high ceiling, glowing in the light created by ornate chandeliers of very rare crystals from Verpine, melded together by precious silvers and gold. To the front of the room is a stage for the grand orchestra to play, stands and various instruments left on stage. Two great banners hang behind the stage off to either side, their pure white color is offset with the black Imperial Starburst on them; each one a proud show of the Empire's symbol. On the floor of the stage lining the back wall are the flags of the Imperial worlds and military command in their entire splendor. Tables have been placed throughout the room, each holding a colorful floral arrangement with a small candlelight which glimmers through the Verpine Crystal in the center. Many of which have been arranged so that those seated are afforded a view of the almost mystical dance floor as well as the stage. On the side wall there is a mouth watering display of foods and drinks, the drinks served from grand fountains where serving droids and staff await guests every whim. Along the perimeter of the room green plants of varying sizes in ornate pots sit, completing the breathtaking view of the room. ---- As guests enter they are greeted to the infamous Imperial March being played by the symphonny up in the front of the great ballroom. Making its grand opening today, it may rank at one of the most awe inspiring rooms throughout the galaxy as even more time and care was put into its construction. Krieg and his guest are the first to walk down the room, the evening attire blending in with the formality of the room. The lighting in here is a bit dimmer and the lights on the tables sparkle and reflect throughout the room. The dance floor looks as if it has been suspended over a large map of the galaxy so when one stands over it they can see every star in it's 3D place. Krieg takes Jeni over to one side where she'll be out of the spotlight as he steps up onto stage, waiting for everyone to file into the room. "I'll be back in a little bit, it's time to start," he says to Jeni just before leaving her. After quiet thanks have been given to the ushers and apologies given to the twi'lek, Dorian agreeably heeded the announcement and escorted Dariza further into the museum, freeing his arm upon reaching the entry and waving her in ahead of himself. He'll just, ah, take this opportunity to brush his sleeve off a bit. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open for them ourselves," he says practically, clasping his hands behind his back as he follows her in and surveys the room with pride in his eye. Between the music and the banners... yes. This is home. "Suppose we had best find ourselves seats." He again gestures for Dariza to preceed him, his smile much more genuine in light of his surroundings. Davyd steps into the room, his gaze going about the room for a moment before side stepping as others enter, his arms clased behind his back. He eyes the reporters skeptically before looking for a place at one of the tables. Jeni nods as he leads her to an area out of the main action, giving him an understanding smile. "Right. Go do your 'Master of Ceremonies' thing. I'll just snatch me some fingerfoods or something." She wonders, though, if despite her curiousity as to what sort of foods would be served at an event attended by heads of state, she would be able to stomach them on her nervous stomach. It would be just her luck this week if the New Republic decided to make an example of this little gala. As soon as Korynn walks into the grand ballroom, his eyes fall upon a striking brunette, wearing a sparkling red dress and black heels. A warm, yet somehow creepy smile stretches across his thin lips when he sees her, and when she notices him, a coy, knowing grin comes to her ruby red lips. The two cross the room and greet each other with quiet words. "Ah... you've come. You look ravishing," says Korynn, his quiet voice thickly Coruscanti. "I would certainly hope so," murmurs the brunette, her voice purring with intent. "For what this cost." "Worth every credit," notes Korynn, having no shame in looking the woman up and down. It was his gift, after all. "Come," he says, offering her his arm. "Let us have a drink and enjoy the Emperor's bountiful gratitude for the loyal." He escorts the woman into the ballroom with the grace of a man brought up by wealth, and 'gifted' with power. It is with a bit of grace that Liza manages to maneuver herself around the staff and serving droids, getting between them as well as some of the decore until she's 'hiding' to the side of some kind of greenery or whatever. It is only then that she seems to relax but there's an odd expression upon her face. As he enters the room, Enb'Zik stands back and blinks several times behind his goggles at the grandeur of this place. Nothing he's seen, not even the Senate buildings here or on Ord Mantell, has been so well-appointed. What... /expense/ went into this. The Sullustan shakes his head quietly before catching himself and abruptly stopping the motion. At that moment, the tones of Jeni's voice reach his ears, drawing his gaze in her direction and Krieg's. The Sullustan needs to attach himself to someone, and though Jeni may be a risky choice, it's less risky than remaining by himself. Especially if Krieg is about to make his way toward the front as her words indicate. Turning, Ikihsa begins making his way toward her, yet hangs off a bit for the time being until the Imperial officer is gone. Upon entering the ballroom with the rest of the uniforms, and feeling like another cog in the giant wheel - a familiar and rather comfortable feeling at that - Dante turns to the reporter and musters up even more diplomacy. "If you would care to, Ma'am, I'm sure I could introduce you to some other officers you might find interview worthy." And that smile again, of course, which this time means sharing the joy of being caught in lime-light. With her aides still in flanking positions, much like a pair of wingmen in a TIE formation Jal'Dana continues to watch the small pockets of activity was a keen eye. People watching was the best thing going as far as she was concerned, and her eyebrow would arch when ever an action, or inaction would catch her eye. Men were behaving as they often did, with the various socialites and mindless debutants, while the woman that weren't on the prowl mingled in their Imperial finest or uniforms. It was an odd mix to say the least, but that was life on Coruscant. As a waiter passes by, the Admiral allows her aides to take there own drinks, a fluted glass of bubbly liquid. Jal'Dana herself takes a simpler shaped glass of water, holding the drink in her right hand, not yet bringing it to her lips. It was a find spread, Imperial elegance at its finest and on display for the world. She would not take part in the excess, she never did. For a wonder, Dariza also isn't pretending not to notice Dorian brushing off his sleeve. She must admit... this is *impressive*. And disturbingly imperial, but it's the sort of sight that gives one some understanding why a person might chose this path. Dorian's suggestion shakes her out of it, and she nods quickly, blinking. "Of course. Assuming you don't mind the company, or don't have to sit somewhere assigned?" She asks this with the sort of tone of uncertainty that implies she's really quite baffled at the ways of militaries, and maybe just a bit uncertain Dorian'd actually want to use her for anything other than a few words and a media sheild. Davyd smiles, perhaps the first time since he's entered the building, a bit as he spots a familiar figure and turns walking towards the Admiral. Stopping next to her " Davyd smiles, perhaps the first time since he's entered the building, a bit as he spots a familiar figure and turns walking towards the Admiral. Stopping next to her "Seems we are at another one of these things Admiral" The music calms down as everyone has entered the room and there is a general hushing of the voices in the room. Krieg steps behind the podium setup on stage and pulls out his notes, several microphones built into the side of the actual stand. Speaking, the pickups amplify his voice so that all may hear, his tone pleasing but firm. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and our military commanders." Pausing a moment for everyone to see that the event was starting he continues, "It is my great pleasure to welcome you all here tonight, and to the celebration of Imperial Day. I am also proud to welcome you to a celebration in honor of our military forces this weekend and all the events with it! Of particular mention I would like to thank Director Korynn Fleming and Admiral Jal'Dana Rall for coming tonight as well." There's a moment pause, then "Tonight, we are here to celebrate the peace the Empire has brought and the opening of this planet to the galaxy for all to see the power the Empire commands. We are here to celebrate Coruscant, Imperial center, once again taking its place as the crown jewel in the empire." Many may wonder why such an event wasn't held at the Imperial palace though many should know that it was still under contstruction. Shifting he gestures to the room, "Starting the events of the weeekend is this get together to celebrate old friends for many have passed in the troubled days before us. Tonight, you all are invited to partake in the generous offerings from the Empire and enjoy yourselves." His last words he adds more inflection, closing his speech, "Tonight, we celebrate." Korynn and his elegant date are soon given drinks. Korynn's choice seems to be fitting with his nature... a thin martini glass filled with a pale yellow concoction. His date carries a similar glass, hers with a clear liquid. Soon, Fleming spots a similar dress uniform, and gestures for his date to accompany him toward Dorian. "Dorian Navtilos." He greets the man with a bow of his head, casting a momentary glance toward his counterpart. "It is agreeable to see you here. Allow me to introduce Jayla Burano." He takes his date by the hand and offers the hand to Dorian, as if presenting a trophy to be inspected. After more introductions are made, he motions toward a free table. "Shall we?" Jeni struggles to keep her face straight as Krieg makes his little speech to open the event. It probably wouldn't be very befitting of the Master of Ceremonies escort to openly mock a speech proclaiming the glories of the Empire. Somehow she manages to keep her face neutral, though, a testimony to a somewhat mis-spent youth. Despite her previous claim of visiting the food table, Jeni stays where she was left, her right arm once again reaching over to grip her opposite elbow. The approaching Sullustan gains her attention briefly, earning a polite smile and a nod, but nothing more. The chestnut haired Admiral smiles a wry smile at the Stormtrooper officer joining her, the pair of aides stepping a bit farther out to give the pair room to talk. "So it does Colonel. I always seem to run into you at functions such as this." Giving Davyd a nudge with her elbow. "I'm starting to think you secretly like them" Jal'Dana smiles a rare smile that reaches her eyes and covers it with a sip of water. Lifting her eyes to the podium, Dana listens as the High Marshal gives his opening welcome. Her lips purse together as she is mentioned, again preferring to remain behind the scenes. She can't hold it against Krieg he was performing his duty quite well, his pride in the event evident in his voice. "Intelligent conversation is not to be sent away lightly," Dorian replies to Dariza, smiling warmly and politely bowing his head. Just as he's looking around to find a suitable table, he sees Korynn and his date approaching, and the young man is quick to bow his head and smile at his superior. "Sir. Miss Burano," he adds, reaching to smoothly take the hand when Korynn offers it for her as if it isn't unusual in the slightest. "Very nice to meet you." Smiling when he releases her hand, he gestures to the twi'lek he's with. "Doctor Dariza Ipex, this is Korynn Fleming," he supplies, pride in his voice. When the director gestures towards a table, he nods in agreement and offering Dariza his arm, falling quiet to listen to Krieg as he and his companions move to claim their chosen seats. Sharidan continues to record the procedings as she nods her head to Dante "I'd be delighted to meet these officers, people always want to see those they look up too as heroes, maybe even wanting to join the military themselves and serve proudly." she smiles brightly "How else are the traitorous rebels ever going to be removed from the Galaxy?" Davyd smirks and shakes his head at his colleague and perhaps friend "So it seems" He snorts at her comment about liking these things "More like it's the only time we ever have a chance to actually visit and not talk about work and such" He grins at Dana, relaxing finally. Liza peers towards the reporter and the commotion that's surely going to cause, knowing that she probably is not the only one who doesn't like cameras and the like. It's shrugged off, however and Liza returns her gaze towards the stage, nodding in quiet approval of the Marshal's speech. There is a definate art to swaggering. Too much, and no one takes you seriously. Too little, and it's obvious you don't take _yourself_ seriously. Kines, however, has apparantly mastered the art of the swagger, for he steps through the doorway into the Gala Ballroom as if he would not be suprised if the entire room burst into applause at his arrival. It does not, of course, but that does no shake his aplomb either. No one arrives on the big man's arm with him, but again, he does not look shaken in the matter. He flicks his fingertips along his jacket front, adjusting his collar near the lapel pins that indicate him as an ISB agent. Stealing a cocktail from a passing waitress he immediately swallows about a third of the drink, continuing his path through the ballroom until he finds an empty seat. The big man- huge for an Imperial, well over six feet- nods and smiles reflexively at those whom he sits with, pulling a chair out a bit furthur than normal so he can stretch out his legs in the aisle rather than cramping them beneath the tabletop. Letting everyone mingle, Krieg gives the parting remarks for the evening to let everyone enjoy themselves for the night. Surely, many of the military folks would have found the open bar by now. One more introduction is given first, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would also like to welcome High Colonel Davyd Levvis and Lord Korolov to tonight's event. Please, everyone help yourselves, and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow night for the awards ceremony. Thank you, and have a wonderful Imperial evening." Soon after he is done the band kicks up again in a lively coruscanti tune, Krieg exiting the stage off to the other side to meet up with some of the pilots briefly. The swoop races started tomorrow, and he wanted to make sure they knew to come over and watch at the very least. Dante's sense of humor apparently is entirely up to snuff as she favors the reporter with a frankly amused look, though the expression AND tone remain almost unbearably polite. "Of course, Ma'am," she says in a slightly perfunctorily tone of voice. "This way, Ma'am," she adds, gesturing towards a way through the crowd and spotting Molokai near enough that it'd be very obvious of her fellow pilot tried to make a break for it through the crowd. The brilliant smile she's wearing is aimed at Molokai as she moves closer, "Flight officer Molokai, this is .." she pauses then turns to the reporter, dark eyes widening slightly as she says, "I don't believe I caught you name," she inquires aloud. Dariza can't quite suppress her reaction as Korynn's identity is given to her, the tips of her lekku curling slightly for a moment. It's a reaction, but not an extreme one, even though it takes an enormous amount of control to suppress it that far. However, it *is* handled smoothly enough and lasts a short enough time that it could easily simply be the sort of reaction the ISB Director sees prom people in his presence all the time. The twi'lek recovers, and cuts a graceful, respectful bow, the sort that her people reserve for deep respect, and hopes Korynn is knowledable enough to interpret it as such. Because it's clear that he's a person of some power, and she definitely needs to keep the reaction from drawing too much notice. "An honor," she replies. Korynn eyes Doctor Ipex for a moment, doing well to hide the distaste of her mere existence. A shroud of emptiness seems to come over his face, but he merely bows his head to her, refusing to acknowledge the twi'lek scum with words that, to his perception, are undeserving. However, his keen eyes do not fail to catch the curling of his lekku... and he has spent quite a large portion of his life studying the cultures, social sciences, and the biophysical and psychological nature of alien species. Especially Twi'leks. Once they have seated and Krieg mentions his name, he merely tips his head in silent acknowledgement, bringing a small but otherwise genuine smile to his face, before whisking it away with a sip of his martini. Korynn turns his gaze now upon Dariza, sparing her no shortage in his critical glare. "So, a Doctor. Of what, precisely?" His words come clipped and shortly spoken, his eyes settling on her with a fixed intent. Sharidan grins "Oh my I've forgotten my manners completly, I'm Sharidan Hrackniss with Imperial Network News, and is this person in your squadron?" she smiles brightly and runs a hand through her hair as a drone floats by her shoulder and records the the poor pilot and Dante together. Dorian still seems to be in good spirits, waiting for Dariza to seat herself before he claims one of his own... but someone as observant as Korynn, whom he works with so often, can likely see the subtle suspicion and guarded distaste lurking beneath his warm smiles and attentive posture. He folds his hands and rests them on the table, remaining silent to allow his superior and the twi'lek the chance to converse. Korynn's date doesn't get so much as a glance from him unless she specifically requests his attention. The Imperial Grand Vizier makes little pomp of his entrance, nodding slightly as he is introduced before handing his cape to a waiting stewards. Slipping his black gloved hands to the small of his back he proceeds further into the ballroom, dark eyes flicking among several of the guests as many lesser nobles make their way to greet the Imperial Sith. As a steward passes by, he plucks a flute of Coruscanti wine from a sterling tray, and taking a brief sip before wading into the throngs of synchopants and lesser nobles jockeying for positions of influence and power in the Galactic Empire. Liza leans back and she grins towards the IGN reporter but, when she speaks, she adresses Dante and in a tone of voice that screams 'just you wait...I'll get even for this'. "Well, it's kind of you to make with the introductions, ma'am." She shifts slightly, turning to face Sharidan a little before answering, taking the initative even though it was Dante she asked the question to. "Actually, ma'am, I am the Executive Officer of the Widowmakers. One of the newest Scimitar squardon's within the Empire and aboard the Inquisitor." Sensing a moment of tension perhaps a third of the way across the room, Enb'Zik directs his gaze very briefly in the direction of the erstwhile Dariza Ipex. From where he stands, Enb'Zik tips his head up the most minor amount as he spies Korynn Fleming and realizes the Director is the cause of the Twi'lek's moment of consternation. Deciding he /needs/ to get close enough to at least overhear what's going on, the Sullustan begins looking for an excuse to move in that direction. The verdant-clad Jeni makes a good reason. Dipping his head in return as she smiles at him, the Sullustan raises a hand and puts on the guise of a swooping aficionado, walking over. "Hello," he murmurs to the woman, his Basic thickly accented but understandable. "I am very sorry, but you look familiar to me. You are a racing swoop pilot, are you not?" With that smile firmly in place on her face, Dante falls silent as Molokai speaks to the reporter, the introductions having been completed this time around. She clasps her hands behind her back and stands like a smiling shadow near Liza and Sharidan. Since she's only a little Grade One pilot, Jeni usually passes notice, despite the fact that she's garnishing quite a nice record for herself so far. Whenever she is recognized, however, it does add a lovely little boost to her ego. "I am. Jeni Donella. I only race in Grade One, though," she replies, taking a slightly dismissive tone in regards to her accomplishments thus far. "You're following the circuit? I trust you'll be in the stands this weekend?" Dariza manages not to show a whit of reaction to the distaste and dislike Korynn... let's face it... he radiates in her direction. She simply takes it as if it's expected, and settles with a graceful meekness into the chair. The intensity of Korynn's gaze makes her start just a little, but this one is the reaction of a scientist unused to such focused regard. let's face it, it's unsettling. "My doctorate is in Recombinant Genetics," she replies promptly, like someone who knows her place in things and has made a point of being cooperative. "Most of my career has been spent cataloguing the mechanisms that produce genetic shift and surveying candidates for more efficient artificial provocation of the same." Standing approximately five steps away from the Director Korynn's table, Dreven Mercurio stands with two other men, chatting informally amongst the grouping. He glances over towards the Director and his date for a moment, then casually shifts his left hand as he tugs on his right sleeve, straightening it out a little bit. He gives a small nod towards the other two men. Jayla Burano turns her attention to Dorian, and smiles a demure smile toward him as her date is distracted. "So, Dorian Navtilos. I understand that serving in the Bureau is quite a respectable line of work. I imagine working with the Director has its... rewards." Her hands have disappeared beneath the table during her comfortable dialogue... and she subtly begins working her craft on both men. With Korynn, her hand... with Dorian, her foot. As soon as Korynn notices, however, one of his hands disappears beneath the table, where it grasps hers and grasps it with a fierce, unforgivingly punishing grip. It brings a grimace to the woman's face. Her foot immediately finds its place under the chair, where they press together in a moment of pain as she accepts Korynn's subtle 'correction' with as much grace as she can. The unfortunate lady does a fairly decent job of it, as it were. All the while, Korynn keeps his eyes on Dariza, save for a momentary glance to make sure his hand finds Jayla's with accuracy. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise when she explains her doctorate, and some of his vigilance begins to slink away. "Indeed?" he inquires. "Trusting that your research has been accurately documented by COMPNOR, I imagine I may have unintentionally come across some of your documentations. How long have you been researching genetics? It is a... fascinating subject, is it not?" Passing a few folks Krieg makes mention to Liza as he passes behind her and Dante, "Swoop races start tomorrow, I hope to see you two out there..." And just as fast as he says it he is gone, off to the refreshments before he can't get anything to eat. He spends a bit of time there getting something to drink as well then passes to where roughly he left Jeni, taking some time to enjoy the food as he searches. "I will be, yes," the Sullustan answers, his eyes twinkling underneath the sparkling lights of the Imperial ballroom. "Yes, yes, that's your name. Jeni Donella. You lead first place in Grade One." He reaches out and pokes her left shoulder with a contained excitement, "Yes, I recognize you. I am Fiub Giun. It is very honoring to meet you. I would like to come the race, yes. If business will allow it." He's a little difficult to keep up with, speaking almost at the same pace in Basic that he would in Sullustese. Simultaneously, Enb'Zik continues to monitor the situation between Wrista and Korynn. The Twi'lek woman is handling herself well; Ikihsa hadn't expected anything less. But intelligence on Fleming isn't pretty, either, and there is a concern things can go downhill very quickly under his grilling. One of Dorian's eyebrows quirks and his eyes slide over towards Jayla, an... odd expression on the young man's face not at her words, but the contact. Korynn corrects the problem smoothly, however, and he doesn't react to the man's methods at all, finally smiling at Jayla and nodding in response to her question. "Yes," he answers, inclining his head politely. "The pride of a job well done in the service of our Emperor is all I seek, but I have been blessed with the opportunity to watch my colleagues work, learn from them.. it's truly the most rewarding position I could have hoped for. I'm very grateful." Jeni has not wandered far from where her escort had left her, though she now speaks with a rather enthusiastic Sullustan. "That's me alright." Her previous attempts at modesty fade away as a good dose of pride seeps into her voice at mention of her accomplishments. "Have you tried your hand at swooping yourself? Or do you keep yourself to spectating, instead?" Entering in the the room with a light step, Petty Officer Xy'lear causally walks around the fringes of the room. Ashen eyes flittering this way and that, as he passes by the roomful of guests with his hands pressed behind his back. Polished black leather boots kissing the floor with a light tap, as he takes the time to glance at the various artworks that adorn the walls, a curious cant to his head with a meager smile crosses over his thin set of lips. A sense of rigidness showing in his spine, as he seems to be partly at attention even at this function as he continues to measured gant. "No!" Sullustan chortling fills the area immediately surrounding Fiub and Jeni as he shakes his head, "No, I would be terrible racer! Would get myself injured on first turn, and that only if I am lucky enough not to die on starting the engine." His smile is amused as he goes on, "I leave racing to good race pilots like you, eh? People watch me race come to see wreck." He laughs again. As the Lord Korolov makes his entrance, Jal'Dana can help but feel slightly relieved to no longer be the Ranking person in the room. Her eyes don't stay long on him however as she watches instead the women fawning over the members of the Imperial Security Bureau hoping to curry favor or have them look less closely into their 'business'. Bribes, corruption, lies it was the way Coruscant had worked for years regardless of which flag flew above it's capital. The Rebel government was no more successful in dampening that fire than the Empire. It was however less overt with the Empire back in control. Taking another sip of her water she finally answers the Colonel's quip. "Work is all I ever talk about, but never in public." It wasn't an over statement of face either. Gone was the shy quiet girl for Berchest, no longer the carefree TIE pilot. She was in charge of so much, too much really. To a being who sees things beyond the sight of most sentient beings, a flash of pain echoing through a guest draws his attention, at least momentarily. The Imperial Grand Vizier Davyd smiles at Dana "You my friend need to let some of that go, that's what you have aides and commanders for Admiral" He surveys the room his thoughts carefully concealed. He bows slightly toward the Warlord a quirk of the lips is all the expression he has. Stepping up behind where Jeni was Krieg doesn't approach too silently, but does say as he walks up so as not to startle her, "There you are." He sees she's talking with someone else and doesn't interupt but moments after there is a pause he says to her, "I see you're starting to blend in. Enjoying yourself? And who is this?" Lots of questions, but Krieg was open and friendly enough. Dariza is genuinely pleased as Korynn shows an interest that isn't a suspicious one, and she let's it show through, grateful that she can get a rest from her very dangerous game by letting real emotion through, if not the precise reason for it. She dredges up a bit of her normal personality to put the proper spin on her tone-- a specialist getting to talk abotu her feild. She brightly smiles, nodding enthusiastcially. "Of course, all our research is properly catalogued and delivered to our overseers in Imperial government. I personally have been in the feild... twelve years now, encluding my postgraduate research. We've had some very interesting developments over the years-- as you no doubt know, Mr. Fleming, genetic manipulation is not very reliable-- most of the results we really want to get are distressingly unstable. One of the goals we've been striving for is a more stable base to work from, and a less-disruptive methodology for manipulating." It seems like she'll happily babble on about this for as long as someone is likely to listen. Honestly, she's assuming that her family is still working on the same subjects they had been when Coruscant fell-- it would certainly be of interest to the Empire to see the projects continue, in theory. "I'm sure you wouldn't be as bad as all that," Jeni replies encouragingly. "With a little practice at least. I know some Sullustans that're great pilots. Like the ex-senator." Oh, if the swoop pilot only knew... As Krieg announces his presence behind her, Jeni turns her head to greet him with a smile. "This is just a swoop race fan, said he'd watched some holos of me racing. I'm afraid I haven't caught his name quite yet, though..." Nodding her head towards Krieg a bit casually (she never was that great at formalities) Jeni introduces the man. "Krieg, here, dabbles in racing himself. Though he's only just getting into the sport. He's an excellent pilot." To a being who sees things beyond the sight of most sentient beings, a flash of pain echoing through a guest draws his attention, at least momentarily. The Imperial Grand Vizier's lips curl into a sublime impersonation of a smile. His eyes flash almost a golden shade momentarily before returning to normal. Taking a sip of his wine, he makes his way towards the Admiral and Stormtrooper Colonel, "Admiral Rall...Colonel Levvis. It is good to see both of you outside of a military planning meeting." He smirks slightly before flicking his attention back to the ball, "Quite a turnout. Though do keep on your guard, these are just the sort of events that the Rebels like to interrupt." Jayla Burano offers Dorian a pleasant smile. For the life of her, she wants to get away right now... step outside and get a breather. But she knows that Fleming wouldn't have that. If she's to get anything out of him, she has to play her part... please him... hope that there will be a reward. Little does she know that Korynn has played this game countless times before, and has grown rather talented at choosing the right target long before she is ever aware of his existence. Some may call it selfish... but Fleming does nothing that doesn't benefit the Empire. What happens behind closed doors and under the secure encryption of ISB data networks regarding these 'targets' after said engagements is known to few, and disturbing to review. She merely smiles at Dorian, and nods her head. "I can only imagine," she says with a smaller voice. Korynn listens with intent and interest to Dariza's words. "Naturally," replies Korynn. "The ability to control the genetic process and genome structure would be... well." He smirks at that, lifting his martini glass while finally releasing Jayla's hand. "Remarkable." He swirls the liquid before taking a sip, then casts his head toward Dreven in a quiet greeting. "Mercurio. Glory to the Empire." Kines reaches for another drink, having put the cocktail away in short order. The tall ISB agent gets to his feet again, legs itching for motion in the press of conversation and dialogue swirling about him. He brushes his hand through close-cropped blonde hair, casting his gaze this way and that and searching out someone to speak with, trying to make eye contact here and there as the whim takes him. Polished dress shoes land heavy on the slick floor with each stride, even a practiced stride unable to discount the man's sheer height and bulk as he drifts this way and that through the ballroom. Sharidan smiles "I beleive that this will conclude my interviews, thank you for being so imformative." she smiles to Dante and with a snap of her fingers the two drones zip out of the room "I thank you for playing along, I know interviews can be a bit of a drain, but eh, we all serve our part." It isn't long before the Xy'lear draws his tongue over his dry lips and his head turns to the side, to spy the large tables set with ample drink and food. Adjusting his cap so it once more rests perched perfectly atop of his head, his strong frame showing under his dress uniform, as he works through the crowd of people with an easy grace. Alert eyes move about the varying occupants, dipping his head towards the pair of pilots, Molokai and Dante as he steps past them to gather up a glass of wine. Appearing to be content with observing for the moment as he remains near the two apparently being interviewed. The change in Jayla's tone is enough to soften Dorian's expression, the young agent inclining his head to her politely. Whether or not it's genuine is irrelevant - it looks it. He's become very good at his chosen role over the last few years, and it's almost natural for him now. Almost. "I can only hope that our efforts help make life safer for you and yours, Miss Burano," he says honestly. He glances briefly to Korynn before he tilts his head at the brunette, his smile taking on an inquisitive quirk. "May I ask what you do for a living, miss?" His attention is drawn to Dreven when Korynn greets him, and the young agent offers the older man a respectful bow of his head and a friendly smile. "Sir." Oh, Enb'Zik didn't come here to gloat about his own racing career. But neither does it make sense that a swooping fan wouldn't have heard of him. Especially if the fan were another Sullustan. "Ah, yes, yes!" he babbles, "Ikihsa, yes." More quick nodding, though he knows better than to extol the name here among so many Imperials, "Very good racer. Very famous among my people." That's enough, and he lets it go. As Krieg comes up and is introduced, Enb'Zik watches the man intently, careful not to give himself away with the feline head-tilt that's become one of his own markers, picked up from his wife Snarl. "Krieg," the Sullustan repeats, "You made start in swoop racing on Caspar early this year, yes?" He bows his head, "My name is Fiub Giun. I work flower shop here on Coruscant, down on lower levels. Little bit lower. Not too much." Dreven bows his head towards Korynn, "Director. Glory to the Empire." He then lowers his form in a light half-bow, then rises up to a fully upright position. He then looks over towards the younger Agent, giving him a slight half-bow as he raises himself back up once again. "Dorian. Glory to the Empire." Dante offers a smile this time that isn't quite as assumed as she replies, "It's all right, Ma'am, we don't mind. " To be fair, after all, being interviewed is something like enduring inspection, so all in all.. she spots Dagnmith and makes a subtle gesture to invite him to join their little conversation now that the drones are out of the room. Chuckling, Krieg was a bit flattered she'd say that, "Actually, I'm very new and do it more for the pleasure of racing, she does me more credit than I think is due." It was odd for him to be saying something of the sort, but there was an aura about tonight that was very settling and at home for him. Returning Fiub's bow Krieg replies politely, "And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Gium. I just started yes, and I have to say it is exhilerating." Turning back to Jeni he smiles to her and says, "If you want to depart this evening my staff again is there for your every whim, just let any one of them know. I know you don't want to get caught on holo-vid." Liza nods to the IGN reporter but she doesn't say goodbye, perhaps just a bit too grateful that the interview's over to really put on airs. Goodness knows that if one's going to voice regret over someone having to depart they better make it sound believable, something Liza's probably too relieved to pull off. She turns, looking for Krieg to give him a reply to his statement, but he's already long gone so she shrugs, the pilot too comfortable to venture after him just to let him know she'll be at the races tomorrow. Turning, she sees Xy'lear and she nods, smirking a bit as she greets him once he approaches Dante and herself. "Petty Officer. Good to see you again Dariza , in her seat at the table with the ISB Director and Agent, nods respectfully at Dreven, recognizing privately that she's in an EXTREMELY precarious position. Which is exactly why she continues to prattle cheerfully. Must maintain the illusion. "Very remarkable," she agrees. "Unfortunately, it's a difficult task. In the past, we've had subjects suffer some very unfortunate and painful degenerative effects." A pause, and a blink. "But I'm probably boring you all-- It's bound to all be in the official project records if you're really interested." "Not dressed like this," Jeni replies with a hint of distaste in her voice. That and, really, Jeni does try to avoid holocams even when dressed in her racing garb. Unless her helmet is on. "Krieg is being modest. Though if you really wanna see him at his best, you gotta watch him fly a fighter." Though hopefully not while you're on the receiving end. That hadn't been fun, not at all. Out of the corner of Xy'lear's eye he catches the gesture by Dante, nearly snapping his booted heels together, as he makes the short journey over towards the pair of Pilot Officers. Graciouly he nods to both Molokia and Dante, "It is always a pleasure, Flight Officer and Squadron Leader." Adding a warm smile, that is shared with both of them as he raises his glass of deep red wine in a mock toast, "Enjoy the event?" One slender black eyebrow inches upwards showing the expression of a question over his lean features as his one hand presses down his side, smoothing out the jerkin of his uniform. Dante grins slowly, a broad smile of amusement on her face as she replies, "Always. It's it grand to get dressed to the nines and worry about whether what you say today is going to be in a report ten years from now?" She gives the petty officer another grin as she adds, "Nice work on the EVA assignment. Don't you know you're not supposed to keep volunteering AFTER you've already volunteered?" The pleasant smile that lingers on Enb'Zik's face while Jeni and Krieg speak is the expression of a being who is /mostly/ familiar with a language, but isn't /quite/ comprehending everything that's being said. Of course, he understands it all very well as he nods and smiles, then seems to pick up on something in particular. His eyes go to Krieg with no small amount of interest. "You are starfighter pilot?" the Sullustan asks. He turns as if to look for something, then seems to recall the TIEs are in the room they'd all come from. "Like those?" he asks, gesturing back toward the hallway leading into the main museum, "Twin Ion fighters for the Empire?" Davyd nods to Korolov "Warlord" He grins slightly "We get out once in a while sir" He looks around then out toward the street "Perhaps return the favor you and I did to them in that building across the street?" Jayla Burano smiles, relieved now with Korynn no longer hurting her hand. "Well, I for one am deeply grateful," she claims. "I am a designer... fashion and art." She shifts slightly, showing off her pricy red dress... but not so much as to set Korynn off again. She hopes. "This is made by Armand Vortino, one of my role models." Korynn's attention returns to Doctor Dariza Ipex, whom he resumes giving his prime attention toward. He raises a free hand and gestures concedingly in regard to her apologetics. "All for the Glory of the Emperor," he claims. "The failures of science are an acceptable price to pay for the betterment of our society. Those who suffer deformities and degenerative effects have the honor of serving the Emperor with their suffering. This should bring them joy in hardship, no?" He gestures again to her apology. "No need for apologies, Doctor Ipex. Sadly, my time here is limited." He glances toward the woman at his side, appreciating her sheer brunette beauty for a moment. "There are some things I must attend to." His dark eyes shift to his table's occupants and he bows his head out of respect. "If you will excuse me." He rises, taking Jayla by the hand. "Come, my dear." His voice takes on a slightly darker tone. "There is something I wish to show you." "Of course." Jayla rises to her feet, failing to notice that her free hand is shaking ever so slightly. Korynn leads her off into the crowd, where they disappear. Liza rolls her eyes. "It's been very nice. I have to say that I was pleasantly surprised. I have heard..horror stories from my father about functions like this. How they used to be drab, boring and they'd make you stand at attention for hours while some high ranking yahoo..er...officer rambles on and on about this and that." Of course, this is a gala opposed to any kind of ceremony, truly, so who knows what tomorrow will bring. Xy'lear can't repress a smirk at the comments by Dante, "Well, the dressing does break the constant coloring we all see throughout the day. As for conversations..." he laughs briefly and adds, "one reason that I remain quiet, for the most part." At the compliment he dips his head lightly, "Thank you, Squadron Leader. I do it for the Glory of the Empire." Attention quickly diverts over towards Molokai as she speaks, "Perhaps it is a form of test, of loyalty, making one stand for so long at attention." A brief jovial edge showing in his words, "But, thus far it has been enjoyable. The artwork is quite interesting." He says, glancing over towards the artwork hanging on the far wall. The glass presses to his lower lip as he sips at the ruby liquid and brushes away the excess from his lips with a swipe of his tongue. "Mmm, quite good. Do either one of you, wish a drink?" "I must admit, miss, I'm a little jealous," Dorian replies warmly to Jayla, his smile going a touch sheepish. "I don't have much of a head for creation. It's a lovely dress - I'm sure your own designs are equally stunning," he says warmly. His gaze shifts to Korynn and he nods his head, shifting to respectfully rise from his seat as the director prepares to take his leave. "Of course, sir. Have a pleasant evening," he says, bowing at the waist. When he straightens, he turns his smile to Dreven, and gestures towards the chairs at his table that are becoming vacant. "Glory to the Empire. Would you like to join us, sir?" Nodding to them both Krieg says, "I do indeed fly starfighters, just like what you see outside." Knowing the other man probably could see the different medals and service Krieg had he doesn't boast about any of it. The awards speak for themselves. "Alas, I am good enough to survive and live to see another day, but that isn't talk for a night like this." He lifts his drink in a toast, "Tonight is a night for celebrating the living and the life to be lived." Drinking to Krieg nods to them both, "I apologize, I have to be going though, the races tomorrow require my attention in organizing tonight." To Jeni he says, "I'll see you there, and my staff again is at your whim." To Fiub he says, "And a good evening to you too sir, I do hope your business runs well." With that he smiles to them both, excusing himself to attend to other matters. "I do not think they share our flare for Drama, Colonel." Korolov's gaze wonders in the general direction of the former Senate building as he can hear the thunderous cacophony of the explosions that echoed through the chamber, "To think that started the final chain of events that leads us here." His attention shifts towards the ISB agents and the ...brunette, "It would appear however that we chose the wrong path on Enlistment day." He laughs slightly at his own joke, taking another glass of wine as a steward seems to come by just as he grows thirsty. Dante drops her voice into a conspiratal tone, "You know why they have the formal awards ceremonies like that? Get us to stand at attention for hours and hours on end? So that we learn to sleep standing up, at perfect attention, in dress uniform. THEN.." she pauses for dramatic flare, "the sneak up alongside the column and tip the guys on the edge over and we all fall like ranked dominoes." Dariza bows her head, Lekku shifting into a respectful farewell at th departing ISB Director. "Of course. have a pleasant evening, sir," she bids Korynn, before turning her attention back to Dreven and Dorian. "A... impressive man," she comments, in a slightly hushed, oddly respectful tone that she *wishes* was just an act. It's hard not to be somewhat in awe of a run-in like she's just had. "Goodnight Krieg," Jeni wishes him with a smile, glancing over towards one of his aides for a moment. She sure hoped they were armed, because she hadn't been allowed to. She really hates being on this planet. "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. Just don't hold it against me when I beat you." Ah, there's nothing like a pilot for ridiculous amounts of ego. Turning her attention back to the Sullustan whose name she's already forgotten, Shael offers, "Have you had a chance to visit the refreshment table yet?" As Krieg goes, Enb'Zik idly wonders whether he's ever flown against this man personally. It's unfortunate how people end up on opposite sides of a war. Here, face to face, Krieg doesn't seem like a bad fellow. Yet, up there, in the stars, the two would have no choice but to kill or be killed. "A good evening to you," Ikihsa repeats to Krieg, again briefly bowing, "Good night to you, Sir." Davyd looks back toward the Senate building "That was a glorius day sir" He makes a slight face "I don't get many of those days anymore." Following the Warlords gaze he chuckles "Perhaps sir, though if I thought to far along that line I know of a certain Lady who would have my hide for that" Ikihsa looks toward Jeni and shakes his head, chortling again at her instruction to Krieg not to hold a loss to her account. "No, I have not," he replies, "I think my throat would enjoy water as much as the flowers in my shop enjoy it, yeah?" He smiles broadly as both Krieg and Korynn make their departures, leaving the room significantly safer for the Sullustan's charge. Now the primary concerns that remain are Korolov and Jal'dana, a pair that could just as easily finger Enb'Zik himself if things don't go just right. Xy'lear leans forward a hint more, to clearly heed the words being spoken by Dante, amusement grows in his gray eyes, growing as she finishes. A husky breath carries a chuckle from the tall man, "I'll remember not to fall asleep." Raising his glass to swirl the liquid idly, turning his gaze out towards the other assemblied guests, "I am sure the event tomorrow will be much more formal." Not appearing effected one way or the other over that fact, as he simply states the fact, adding a sutble shrug of his broad shoulders. "You have no idea how true that statement would be too. I trained her. " Darth Venger's laugh remains as he takes a sip of his glass of wine,"Which reminds me, you need to deliver this to her." He plucks a small data-crystal from the pocket of his tunic, it is dark red, " She will know what it is." His attention shifts back towards the various groups of people. "I see little to be concerned of this night at least." He shrugs his shoulders, "Though I almost wish they would. I grow weary of staying in Garrison and wish to unleash our rage on the fragments of the Republic and finish it off for good." Jeni gestures for the Sullustan to join her, then, as she makes her way towards the refreshment table. She had expected it to be quite picked over by now, but it seemed the chefs kept replenishing the supplies. Nice. "You travel off planet much?" she asks her companion curiously. "Or you just watch the races on the holo-feeds?" What she really wants to ask him about is how life on Coruscant is, under the Imperial regime. Somehow, though, she suspects that this would be a bad, bad time and place to start posing such questions. "Thank you kindly." Dreven murmurs, moving and taking the seat as he slowly slides himself down into it. He pulls the chair in behind him as he sits there, resting his hands on his lap. He seems somewhat distant for the most part, idly tugging on his left sleeve. Having offered a polite nod to Lord Korolov when he first arrived, Jal'Dana had tuned out of the conversation. After all, the retaking of this planet had very nearly ended her life. A sniper's bullet meant for the then Warlord had ripped through her body, leaving her scared. It was something very few knew about, maybe four people in the whole Empire knew of her time as Phair Kreiss. It was something that was never talked about, and something that had changed Dana forever. It was why she hated this world from the art to the smell. Putting her glass down. "If you'll excuse me, my LordHigh Colonel" offering a slight bow to the men, Admiral Rall felt she had performed her duty, made an appearance and now it was time to leave. "It's amazing to watch him work," Dorian says in agreement with Dariza's statement, smiling at Dreven as he settles back into his own seat. He doesn't seem perturbed by the older man's distance, and turns his focus back to the twi'lek, clasping his hands and letting his grin go a touch lopsided. "You haven't been boring me, for the record," he asides in response to one of her earlier comments. "I'm genuinely fascinated. Your family's work is much, much more advanced than anything I do, but I have an interest in biology. I may have to dig up some of your family's works when I get home to brush up." Dante makes a sound of laughter in reply, reaching out to snag a glass from the tray of one of the wandering servers. "Oh I'm sure it will be. Excruciatingly so. Remember, if you're called up to accept some award, DON'T trip," she advises in as somber a voice as possible, though the sparkle of amusement in her eyes doesn't quite seem to match the serious advice. "No, no," Fiub answers Jeni with a smile, "My business keeps me here on Coruscant, so I watch mostly in sports bars on holos." He nods in affirmation of his own words and walks with the woman toward the refreshments table. As they go, Fiub Giun and Jeni Donella continue on in the obscurity Enb'Zik has attempted to maintain all night, more or less fading into the crowd and the background of the Imperial event. "Good thing I enjoy pain," Xy'lear says seriously, but the amusement that continues to show in his eyes, conflict with his words. Catching the sparkle, he replies smoothly, "I will try to keep my feet graceful, as to not embarass myself. Thank you for the tip Squadron Leader." Wetting his palate again with a minute sip of his drink, before he adds, "As long as I do not have to give a speech, I shall be just fine." He says with his feet slipping apart as he widens his stance and eases into a more relaxed posture, but only faintly. Liza nods tersely towards the pair as the talk and then she leaves, making a quick excuse as to why she's leaving so quickly. The truth is that she's had her fill of formality, pomp and circumstands and crowds to last her for the rest of the night and all she can think about is getting some fresh air. "Usually no speech," Dante replies, "just remember, don't trip. Accept the award, say 'Thank you, Sir' and 'Long live the Empire' and or 'Glory to the Emperor' or your favorite phrase of the sort." She takes a sip from the glass and nods towards Molokai when she excuses herself. Turning back towards Dagnmith, "You're a petty officer, you're supposed to be a glutton for punishment," she comments archly. Dariza tilts her head with interest at Dorian's statements, smiling a little. "Thank you. It isn't often the case. Too technical for most people, unfortunately. what sort of interest, if I may be permitted the question?" she asks curiously. Breathing a sigh of relief at Dante's words, Xy'lear nods his head only lightly to keep his hat fixed in position on his head. "It'd be far too drawn out if everyone gave a speech I am sure." Lips purse and his head dips towards Molokai as she departs. Ashen eyes flip back towards Dante and a quiet chuckle rises silkenly from him, "Punishment I do not mind, as long as it is for the Glory of the Empire. But a little punishment keeps one on their toes, no?" A half form smile holds upon his pale features as he continues to gaze at the Squadron Leader. Dorian inclines his head in a silent confirmation that Dariza may, indeed, be permitted the question, even as he smiles at her and responds. "I like to know how things work," the teenager replies simply, his shoulders bouncing upwards in a brief, boyish shrug. "Humanoids are /incredibly/ interesting. We're all so complicated, and all in different ways - it's a miracle that we don't just... drop dead because a pair of genes just suddenly lost their stick." "A little keeps you on your toes, but too much may break your toes from the effort," Dante replies in as serious a tone of voice as she can muster while grinning. "Broken toes do hurt," Xy'lear murmurs with his features pinching together as that comment causes him some discomfort, but that quickly fades as his face once more contours to show a wide smile. "If you will excuse me, Squadron Leader. I have some duties that I must attend. It was lovely speaking with you in a more causal setting." He supplies in a rich baritone and passes off his half empty glass to a passing stewart. After a inclination of his head towards Dante, he slips quietly from the room. Dante tilts her head slightly and says, "Enjoy the evening," she replies. She lifts her glass slightly in salute then starts to weave through the crowded room once again. Dariza nods, having done the math from what Dorian's saying to add up what that actually means. She nods, shrugs a shoulder, keeping it from her face. "Fortunately, it takes a bit more than just that, but as you say, it's a fascinating intertwining of systems." She covers a genuinely-felt yawn behind a hand, in a genteel fashion, and then blinks. "My pardon. it appears that perhaps the extra time in the lab today is taking it's toll. I'm quite glad I opted to come, though, even if it seems my family has elected to skip tonight's event. If I can beg your pardon, though, I should probably retire, catch the maglev home." She moves to stand, straightening the seam in her slacks leg. "It's an entertaining exaggeration, if nothing else," the agent muses. Dorian's head tilts at the twi'lek's yawn and he cracks a grin, nodding and smoothly rising to his feet as well. "Oh, certainly. It is getting on a bit in the evening," he replies sympathetically, thinking a moment before he offers her his arm. "On enough that I should likely retire, myself. I'll walk you out. Dariza nods, taking the Agent's arm again to be led out. "Officer and a gentleman," she muses. "I appreciate the courtesy," she adds, as the pair depart for the night outside.